Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for wide area network (WAN) based vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) signaling.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
A UE may take the form of a vehicle equipped with a wireless communication device, such as a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) wireless communication device. Such a vehicle may communicate with base stations on downlink channels or uplink channels. In some examples, vehicles connected to a LTE/LTE-A network (or other network) may engage in WAN based V2V communication. For example, a vehicle may transmit location messages and other V2V information to one or more base stations on one or more uplink channels, and the base station(s) may broadcast the location messages to other vehicles on one or more downlink channels. Location messages may include, for example, vehicle locations, velocities, or directions, safety messages (e.g., vehicle malfunction warnings or crash warnings), etc. In some examples, location messages received by a vehicle may be used for vehicle navigation. In some examples, location messages received by a self-driving vehicle may be used by the self-driving vehicle for vehicle navigation.